<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conceal, don't feel by otaku_van</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179569">Conceal, don't feel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_van/pseuds/otaku_van'>otaku_van</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies), Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_van/pseuds/otaku_van</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know."</p><p>...but why? Why would Agnarr and Iduna, who met through magic discourage their daughter and force her to hide it? Who were they trying to hide it from?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conceal, don't feel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I refuse to believe that Agnarr and Iduna would tell Elsa to hide her powers and the whole ‘conceal, don’t feel’ thing. Agnarr was saved by magic and Iduna grew up in the Enchanted Forest, for god’s sake. There’s no way they would have told her to hide them unless something happened, and that’s how this fanfiction came to be.</p><p> </p><p>*also titled the author is having writer's block over the unfinished works, and wrote a new one instead of updating the old ones. I swear I didn't lose interest in them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Once upon a time, there were a boy and a girl</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The boy was young, only a little over fourteen years of age, still considered to be a child. Brought up inside the castle walls for most of his life, living like the royalty he was. While he was kind and fair, he was too trusting and too <em>innocent</em>. Always taking pride when hearing anything about his father, always failing to hear the hushed whispers behind the walls, never realizing how his father managed to rule.</p><p> </p><p>The girl was younger, barely reaching thirteen. She was always cheerful, keeping a smile on her face even at the most difficult of situations. She had made friends with all the spirits, treating them with respect while they helped her out in return. She had a strong sense of justice, and resolved to always treat others with a fair heart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The meeting between the young prince and the Northuldra was fated</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The boy had been curious. His father took him out on a mission with him for the first time, claiming that he had to start preparing himself to become the future king of Arendelle. They had arrived at the Enchanted Forest, where he met the tribe of Northuldra. He was apprehensive at first, but the boy found himself happily embracing the mystical workings of the forest soon after.</p><p> </p><p>The girl had been surprised. One day when she woke up the wind whispered into her ear saying that soldiers of Arendelle had come to visit. She had heard stories about them before, about their different customs and outfits and food. She stood by as the rest of her family showed the Arendellians how the spirits helped them. Gale kept her company as she observed them, a little surprised when some of the soldiers seemed to accept their culture.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But something went wrong. Terribly wrong</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The boy was scared. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but he was terribly frightened. All around him, the soldiers and the tribe members were fighting, swords clashing against each other as they fell one by one. The wind was blowing dust into his eyes, he could hear waves clashing onto the lands. He could smell the waft of burning wood, and all of a sudden a huge rock landed right in front of him and he flew back, skull crashing into the ground. He passed out, the cry of “Father!” still on his lips as he saw him fall.</p><p> </p><p>The girl was terrified. For some reason her people and the soldiers started fighting, and so were the spirits. She was scared, and didn’t know what to do. She spotted a boy, who looked like he was the same age as her, lying on the ground. She hurried over, running her hands through the boy’s hair and found blood slowly seeping out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Their lives changed from then on</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The boy slowly opened his eyes, hearing a beautiful and enchanting voice calling. He wasn’t sure who it was. He felt himself being lifted, but he couldn’t see anything but the sky, nor could he feel anyone carrying him. Thinking that he was having a dream, he soon drifted off into oblivion.</p><p> </p><p>The girl called out to the spirits, trying to stem the blood flowing. The boy was from the people who killed her family, but he was at fault for that. She bit her lip and called out once more, until she could feel the comforting breeze around her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They fell in love</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The boy woke up to see the beautiful face of a girl staring back. She held a cool towel to his head, singing a song that he had never heard of. He had no idea where he was, or who she was, but he couldn’t look away.</p><p> </p><p>The girl was entranced the moment the boy opened his eyes. His eyes were green, a brilliant shade that she had never seen before. The color was unlike anyone that she had ever met before, and it reminded her of her home. She didn’t know why, but the boy looked extremely handsome to her and she couldn’t find it in herself to look somewhere other than his beautiful orbs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And they lived happily ever after</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two of them stayed together after that. The boy never asked who the girl was, though he always suspected that she was from the Enchanted Forest and the one who saved him. The girl was grateful for that, staying by her beloved’s side as he took the role of the king and she the Queen. King Agnarr and Queen Iduna soon married and ruled over Arendelle, and if anyone ever questioned who she was they didn’t speak up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They were blessed with two children</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They were thrilled when they were gifted with a child, then another three years later. They named their first child after Elizabeth from the Bible, knowing that she would be the next queen, and the second to be graceful and beautiful, supporting her sister with an optimistic heart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They were… blessed</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Their eldest had magic coursing through her veins. She could summon ice and snow, control it as if it was part of her body. It was beautiful, and it reminded her parents of their own experience. The queen wondered if the spirits of the Enchanted Forest had blessed her firstborn with those powers. Her second daughter was happy, always looking at her elder sibling in wonder as she waved her arms and conjured up shapes and figures.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The ‘King’ and ‘Queen’ were foolish</em>
</p><p> </p><p>While they were an isolated kingdom, they were not completely unaware of the happenings of the world around them. Queen Iduna could not believe the actions of King Beast and Queen Belle. They had created an island called the Isle of the Lost, and had thrown all the ‘villains’ in there. She had watched in despair as the two of them happily announced the ban on all magical practices, claiming that it was evil.</p><p> </p><p>King Agnarr sat next to her, unable to believe his eyes as well. He hugged his beloved tightly, fearing for his daughter and what would happen to her if he powers were discovered by anyone else. When a messenger came and delivered an invitation to join the Kingdom of Auradon, he didn’t think twice before ripping it to pieces.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Then, the accident happened</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two of them woke up simultaneously when they heard the cries of their eldest. As they frantically made their way to the Great Hall, and when they opened the door a blast of cold air nearly knocked them off their feet.</p><p> </p><p>They saw their two daughters, one of them cradling the other, and instantly ran in. Their younger child was ice cold, with a strand of pure white hair in her auburn-red. Her sister was clearly distraught over what she had done, staring at her hands in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“I know where we have to go,” he whispered to his wife. They hurried to the mountains, where the trolls had hidden themselves in to hide from the Auradonians. Magic was woven in their souls, and they could not live without it. If they were sent to the Isle, the cut-off from their natural affinity would no doubt burn them from the inside.</p><p> </p><p>“You are lucky it wasn’t her heart,” the troll king said, gently stroking the child’s hair. He was unnaturally sympathetic to the royal family. Perhaps it was because they had a magical child, one that didn’t deserve to have her magic contained. But with the new Auradon decree…</p><p> </p><p>“May I speak to you alone?” he requested, the king nodding as he left both of his children with his wife, who tried to comfort her children with the trolls beside her trying to help.</p><p> </p><p>“I recommend we remove all magic- even the memories,” he murmured. “If word got out to the Auradon that your child could control magic…” he left it at that, remembering how some of his brethren were not so lucky to escape.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” the king answered, sighing with a heavy face when he realized the hardships his children were soon to face. But he could not risk it, he could not let anyone find out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Queen Iduna’s heart shattered when she heard her eldest tell them to stay away because she didn’t want to hurt them. She felt herself break even more when her daughter stared at herself in the mirror with horror and disgust in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em>She shouldn’t ever have to hide her powers</em>, she seethed. Her magic was a part of her, something that came as easily as breathing- if only she could believe in herself. To trust in herself and embrace the other side. But she won’t, not after hurting her own sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Conceal it, don’t feel it,” her husband whispered to their daughter. Once they had left the room, he lost his façade and embraced her tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Iduna,” he cried, “I can’t take it any longer. She shouldn’t be afraid herself, she shouldn’t have to hide her powers. I don’t want to do this any longer.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, darling,” she answered sadly, tears springing from her eyes. She wrapped her arms tightly around her husband as an idea came upon her.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever heard about Ahtohallan?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Goodbye, our time has come</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Perhaps Triton had been angry that day, seeing people travelling around his kingdom that was made into a glorified tourist spot. Perhaps the spirits still bore a grudge against King Agnarr, for what his father had done. Perhaps it was just a coincidence, a natural cause.</p><p> </p><p>King Agnarr and Queen Iduna had died holding each other tightly, praying to the spirits above that their daughters would be safe. That they would be able to hold themselves proud in the future, leading Arendelle fearlessly without a regret of the past. That they would always support each other, and stay by each other.</p><p> </p><p>The spirit of Ahtohallan heard their calls and wept. She had hidden herself from Auradon, putting herself in a deep sleep, which weakened herself.</p><p> </p><p><em>I will try,</em> she promised, <em>I will guide them both when I can. In exchange for that, your eldest will have to face a huge role. I will see to the demolishment of the Kingdom of Auradon, and I will have your daughter be the one to do it. She will be my champion. She will be… my fifth spirit.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The name Elsa was deprived from the name Elisabeth, who was the mother of John the Baptist, an important figure in the Bible. Anna was from the name Hannah, and meaning favor or grace.</p><p>Apparently Agnarr never knew that Iduna was the one who saved him in the Enchanted Forest, which is kind of dumb. I’m assuming that he suspected it, but never truly asked her.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>